Ground to Ark, Do you read?
by Weirdoperson38
Summary: Clarke is left stranded on a radiation soaked earth while her friends are either hovering above or sheltering bellow her. How will she cope with five years alone? Bellarke fic!
1. Chapter 1: I hear you

**Hey ppl! x This is my first ever fic. I'm so excited to hear your thoughts on this and how you think I could improve or where I** **should take this story (I have absolutely no clue wtf I'm doing!). As I'm in agony over the 100 season 4 finale I thought I'd make my first fic about that! So I'll stop talking now and hopefully enjoy! Xx**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing but the crappy plot If I did own more I'd probably be able to buy a mansion or something cool like** **that**

* * *

"This is the ground calling ark station or whats left of it"

Clarke sighed into the radio. It was almost a month after praimfaya had devastated the earth. She'd been doing this every day calling and calling but with no reply.

"Hello? Ark station do you read me? Raven? Bellamy? Is anyone there?"

Clarke put down the radio and looked around the empty lab, she thought about how long she would be alone and suddenly her eyes welled up with tears.

"Come on guys" she muttered hopelessly into the radio " Where are you?"

She threw the radio down in despair. What if they were dead and she was doing all this for nothing? What if she was never going to see them again and they were never coming back.

She took a deep breath.

"You can't think like that Clarke" She told herself

She picked up the radio once more.

"If you can hear me up there," she glanced up at the skylight "This is my last call for today but like I said yesterday I'm alive. I survived. Please tell me you did too."

Her voice started to shake towards the end of her sentence so she put down the radio and decided to try and get on with her day. She attempted to forget about the others and focus.

"Food and water" she told herself " You need to go out and find clean water and something edible or it won't matter that you survived praimfaya."

She watched the sunrise and then set out on her errands. The landscape was barren and the air was still hot. She could feel the pressure of the atmosphere surrounding her. Not a blade of grass or tree in sight just red. Red hills, red fields everything was soaked red in radiation.

* * *

They all took shifts monitoring the radio. Bellamy always insisted on taking double shifts and on somebody calling him if the radio went off when he wasn't there. Right now was the second half of Bellamy's shift, he yawned and wished he'd taken a different shift. Everybody on the ark was asleep apart from Raven and him. Raven had barely gotten any sleep since they arrived, there was a lot of work to be done and usually Raven and Monty were the only ones who knew how to do it.

"…Ground calling Ark…. or….what's left….."

"Raven!" Bellamy called "The radio is going off!"

Raven came rushing into the room. She immediately set to work trying to tune the radio so it had less static. They had been trying to fix it for days now. They started to hear static on it about a week ago but they could only tune the frequency when somebody was talking into it. It wasn't until yesterday that the voice became recognisable. It was Clarke. She was alive. They still had trouble hearing everything she said but it was getting easier day by day.

"Hello? A….. do you read m…? Bell..my? Is any… there?"

They could't answer her yet. One problem at a time Raven had said. She told them that their side of the radio was fried and the easier thing to do was fix the static first. After that they could worry about getting their side working. Nevertheless when Bellamy heard his name ( or part of what he assumed was his name) he wished they'd gotten their side working first.

"YES!" Raven yelled, Bellamy who had been lost in thought almost jumped out of his seat. "It should be pretty much tuned now!"

She looked at Bellamy smugly.

"Who's the best?"

"You are Raven." He said while both sighing and laughing.

"Come on guys, Where are you?"

Both their smiles faded quickly. Clarke was alone on earth and she would be alone for another 5 years. Bellamy sighed with his head in his hands. He ran his hands through his hair and wondered if he could handle being alone for that long. If they could just get their radio working maybe she wouldn't feel so alone.

He hoped that she could make contact with the bunker too and that maybe they could let her in for a while. There had to be an airlock system in the door right? So that you could let somebody in without poisoning the inhabitants. Bellamy knew that it was a long shot but he couldn't bear the thought of Clarke being completely alone for five years. The radio pulled him from his thoughts.

"If you can hear me up there, this is my last call for today but like I said yesterday I'm alive. I survived. Please tell me you did too."

She thought they might be dead. Her voice was slightly shaky towards the end of the sentence. Nobody but Bellamy picked up on it. She was scared. He hoped Raven could get the radio working soon so they could at least tell her they were alright.

"Poor Princess" He didn't mean to say it aloud but it just came out

"You said it, I…" muttered Raven she paused as if thinking about whether or not she should say what she was about to say "Bellamy, I've got bad news "

He turned to look at her. She had an air of sadness and defeat around her.

"I..I don't know if..."

"Spit it out Raven"

"I don't know if I can get our side of the radio working."


	2. Chapter 2: You can

**Hey again ppl! I was feeling inspired to I wrote another** **chapter! Please review and tell me what you liked? What you didn't like? Any stupid grammar errors I missed? Just FYI bellarke is my favourite ship probably ever so I will be trying (and probably failing miserably) to write some of that in! Please read and review! See you ppl in chapter 3! Xx**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly for me I own nothing but the pretty terrible plot**

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know if you can get it working?" Bellamy knew he shouldn't be yelling at Raven, it wasn't her fault but he couldn't stop himself " It's just putting wires back together and coding right? You could do that in your sleep!"

"No it's not." Raven tried to keep a calm composure she knew Bellamy wasn't really angry at her he just needed somebody to be angry at and she was there "When I said it was fried, that wasn't a technical term or anything. This radio has been physically burned by something. I don't know if we can spare the parts to replace it."

She paused for a moment, studying his reaction but continued before he had time to speak.

"And even if it wasn't all crispy the wires are disconnected for each other and we've got no wire strippers to help us put them back together."

When she finished she realised she been almost yelling. She calmed herself. If Bellamy was going to continue the type of leadership he'd been doing for the past two weeks she had to give him hope not shoot him down. If she shot him down he'd just go back to drinking himself to sleep and wallowing in self-loathing like the first week.

" Look Bellamy," she said soothingly "I'm not saying it's impossible, but what I am saying is that it's going to be hard and it's not a priority right now. Right now we have to work on the Ark, making sure the CO2 and Oxygen scrubbers don't fail, fixing the hydro generator and making food."

Bellamy nodded and turned away from her, in his head he knew Raven was right, there were more important things to be done than making sure Clarke wasn't lonely. They had things to do to survive but his heart wanted to get the radio working and apologise to Clarke for leaving her and tell her she wasn't alone.

He remembered Clarke's words from before they left:

"You've got such a big heart Bellamy" She said

"Clarke" he tried to interrupt but she kept going

"People follow you, you inspire them because of this," She leaned forward and placed her hand over his heart. He studied her expressions and she looked hopeless, something told him that this might be the last conversation he had with Clarke for a while if not forever.

"But the only way to make sure we survive is if you use this too"

She moved her hand from his heart to his head. Suddenly it clicked, Clarke thought she was going to die. She thought the radiation would kill her. Bellamy hoped that the night blood solution would work and that Clarke would be okay. She had to be alright. He couldn't do this without her.

"I've got you for that"

But he realised now that didn't have her for that so he would have to do it himself. Clarke had been right. He had to do this alone and the only way to survive was to make the hard choices using his head not his heart. Just like Clarke used to. A single tear escaped his eyes and trailed down his face. He quickly wiped it away and turned back to Raven.

"You're right." He said simply "We have to ensure our own survival before we think about Clarke." The words killed him, his heart tugged at him do change his mind, to work on the radio but he ignored it. He had to put his people first and Clarke was no longer one of them.

"Aren't I always?" She said sadly trying desperately to lift the mood. "Go get some sleep Bellamy, I'll wake you if I make progress or she radios again."

"Thanks"

He wandered back to his room and lay in bed wide awake all he could think about was Clarke and all the things he should've said and done.

* * *

Food and water were scarce. Clarke knew she would have to ration everything she found. So far she didn't have much. A charred animal carcass and one flask of water she had saved before praimfaya hit. Suddenly it hit her. Stupid stupid stupid she thought to herself.

The house, it was packed with food.

As dusk began to fall she began to walk. By the time she reached the house with the radio it was well into the night. She walked inside and inspected what she had now. Finally she had gotten the lucky break she deserved. There was enough food in the house to last 2 people 5 years maybe more with a little rationing. Water wasn't a problem either. Somehow the house still had working pluming. Clarke decided not to question it. She locked all the doors and found her way to the bedroom. The bed was so soft and warm. For a brief moment she was almost glad she wasn't in space. Here it was warm, she had a luxurious house and she didn't have to ration anything. Space was cold, the ark was anything but luxurious and up there they would be eating algae for 5 years.

Then she remembered that she was alone down here and that up in space they had each other. They had people to talk to, people to argue with and just people to smile at and be happy with. She had nobody. She felt hopeless and more alone than ever.

"I've got the radio," she said to herself "I can talk to them too, they just can't answer. A one way conversation." She trailed off towards the end of her sentence as she realised she was taking to herself.

She lay in bed wide awake for ages, she thought of her friends on the ark. She thought of the bunker. She decided that in a few days once she had everything sorted, she would go to the bunker and make contact then she wouldn't be so alone, she'd have Octavia and her mother back. That was good enough, it had to be.

Slowly she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

They were back in the lab.

"I've got you for that" Bellamy said

Clarke smiled at him.

"And I've got you to constantly annoy me" she laughed and elbowed him

Bellamy smiled as together they walked down to the rocket to check on Raven and her 6 hour pre-launch checks that had to be done in less than 1 hour. Just as they approached it, Raven popped her head out of the rocket.

"We're all set!" She said excited "Everyone in, now."

Everybody piled into the rocket. They strapped in and the countdown began. They were a mixture of excited, anxious and sad. They were leaving earth to survive but to survive they had to go back to a place most of them hated.

10.

Clarke and Bellamy glanced at each other.

9.

Raven nodded to everyone.

8.

Monty and Harper interlocked their hands and smiled.

7.

Emori and John smiled at each other.

6.

Raven began pushing buttons and doing last minute paranoid checks.

5.

Echo and Bellamy exchanged nods

4.

Raven took a deep breath and remind herself that everything was done

3.

Bellamy grabbed Clarke's hand

2.

Raven positioned her hand over the ignition

1.

Raven slammed the ignition and everyone felt the rockets ignite as they left earth behind and leapt into the cold unforgiving arms of space.

After Raven had her spacewalk and they almost died trying to get the oxygen scrubbers to work, everybody settled into their new 5 year home. Clarke and Bellamy stood in the chancellors office looking down on the planet they once called home.

"It doesn't even look like earth" She sighed.

"It will again in 5 years" He said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Grounders in space huh?" she half laughed half muttered into his shoulder trying to lighten the mood.

They smiled at each other, revealing in this moment of pure affection and joy.

"These next 5 years will be hard," she turned at face him again "Think we can do it?"

"We'll do it like we've done everything princess, together."

They smiled and hugged again. Comforted by the others touch, finding happiness in the fact that they were together. They had survived despite all odds. Despite everything praimfaya threw at them they made it, together. Suddenly their smiles faded and they separated. The pair looked at each other and said in unison:

"This is how it should've been."

Everything began to spin until it all went dark.


End file.
